RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 10
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Continued again...


CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

March 2008 and still no sign of Flamer. Jacob had been worried sick all weekend wondering where Flamer was and what she's been doing to herself what with the recent family breakdown on Christmas day when his affair with Rose was exposed. The following day, Jacob awoke from another terrifying dream of him pushing Flamer down the stairs again. He got up, got dressed and tried Flamer's phone again but yet again it went straight on to answer phone. This time Jacob got really sick and tired and he grabbed his coat and exited the flat to go look for her. He started off looking around in the corners and banks and allotments and by the time he tried around the back of Varrock castle, he was utterly in maximum anger mode. As he walked back across the square he spotted Plotsie heading over to the general store. Jacob ran after her, PLOTSIE!, PLOTSIE WAIT PLEASE. Plotsie rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. I don't think I should be talking to you..she murmured. Look I know you must really hate me right now, you and Max a course. and I really never ment for this to happen honest. Plotsie said nothing. Look have you seen Flamer? Started Jacob, she's been missing for days and I'm starting to really get worried about her. Yeah well I have nothing to do with this situation anymore said Plotsie turning back around. Oh come on Plotsie..SHE'S CARRYING MY BABY!, HAVE SOME RESPECT. Oh exactly how the legends would have it, the brannins, lording it over us assuming wife and motherhood over the rights of man. Plotsie..please started Jacob, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?, BEG??. No..started Plotsie, I just want you to keep away from me, Max and the girls do you hear me?. Jacob sighed and slowly nodded. Thank you Plotsie said as she turned back around and walked away.

AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOUR MOTHER! Screamed Flamer as she stormed out of the front of the B&B. She picked up her refuge sacks which had her clothes in and stormed off. She was wearing a black zip up jacket (with the zip half way up) with dark blue jeans and white trainers with her hair down with a soft black headband on top. When she arrived back in the square, she felt a chill of fear go down her spine and headed off to Varrock castle. When there she crossed onto the Twin Circle Gardens and placed herself on the bench. She grabbed one of the refuge sacks, undid it and started to fumble through it pulling out a half-finished bottle of Gin. She undid the lid and took one big swig and drowned it in one gulp, she put the lid back on and put it back into the sack. She pulled the sleeves of her jacket half way up her hands feeling the coldness and started to go through the contacts on her phone.

Sniff! Shouted Jacob as he spotted Sniffer and ran over to him. SNIFF, have you seen Flamer??, Um no I havn't sorry matey. Oh that's it, I'm gonna have to ring the police Jacob said in a worried tone. Still missing is she? Asked Sniff. What do you think? Replied Jacob dialing Varrock Police on his phone. Yeah hello?, I'd like to report a missing person. Sniff grabbed the phone off him and hung up. OI shouted Jacob. Leave it mate started Sniff, It ain't gonna help "ya by getting the police sprawling all over her. Just leave it and eventually she'll come back. She can't stay out in the cold forever, unless she's found a B&B. Yeah, or who added Jacob with disgust. How d' ya mean? Asked Sniff focused. Danny, what do "ya think. I swear if she's run off to him I'm gonna smash her face I-i…Jacob gulped and stared at the ground. There ya go muttered Sniff. You making threats like that ain't gonna help her, you're gonna end up scaring her away for good if you carry on with this. You've already thrown her a few punches in the past few months. YEAH ALRIGHT, I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW SNIFF OKAY?. Alright..sorry mate I'm just saying…but if I were you…I'd work on that temper of yours. Jacob gave him a funny look before Sniff turned around and walked off.

Half an hour later, Flamer was still sat on the bench in the twin circle gardens drinking again, drowning her sorrows when Sniff was heading up past her to drop a letter off to the castle and he spotted Her. F-Flamer? He said moving slowly towards her. Flamer finished her gulp and turned her head to him. Oh, what do you want?. You've been missing for days and Jacob has been worried sick!. Oh poor little Jacob. Poor little…cheating, back stabbing Jacob. Flamer…look I think you should go back to him now said Sniff steadily. Flamer let out a sarcastic laugh, Go back to Jacob?. Go back to Jacob?? Pfft. Flamer let out another laugh and took another swig of Gin. Flamer, what's got into you??, you're drunk stupid!, aren't you forgetting you're pregnant??. I don't give a toss about this baby no more Sniff! Said Flamer with a tone of disgust. This baby…is the hate of my life right now, cos it's Jacob. How revolting. He doesn't care about me Sniff!, he never has done. All he's ever cared about was him getting his baby an eye for an eye!. Theres silence for a minute as Sniff watches Flamer take another sip of Gin as a tear goes down her face. He starts to feel sorry for her and he moves towards her and tries to hug her. GET OFF ME! Shouted Flamer brushing him off her and standing up. Get off me… she moved drunkenly a few steps away from him and the bench. Flamer started Sniff, He does love you, he loves you so much and he married you and promised to cherish you forever, I know because he's told me over and over again in the past. Yeah..Breathed Flamer as a few more tears went down her face. Then he met Rose. Then he got me pregnant and bedded that little tart. She turned around to face him. What a mug aye?. She suddenly broke down in tears. Oh Flamer…murmured Sniff as he speed walked over to her and tried to hug her. GET OFF ME! Flamer screamed as she brushed him off and walked away crying her eyes out.

CHAPTER 11

In the next hour, Sniff was in a world of thought weather to tell Jacob where Flamer is or weather to do what Flamer wishes. He suddenly thought that Flamer keeping away forever won't change a thing and he unzipped his pocket and took out his phone and started to text Jacob. When the message was complete he hovered his finger over the send button for a couple of seconds then adamant he pressed the button. "Message Sent".

Minutes Past, and Jacob crossed the fountain bridge into the empty garden around the back of Varrock Castle only to spot Flamer with her back to him leaning on a pole and drinking herself to death. With a bubble of anger and fear, Jacob legged it over to her and grabbed her arm twisting her around. FLAMER!. GET OFF ME! Flamer shouted back. You stupid woman. YOU STUPID WOMAN! Jacob screeched pointing at the bottle of Gin. WHAT'S THE MATTER JACOB?, CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME BOOZING THE KID TO DEATH!. GIVE THAT ERE! Screeched Jacob as he tried to grab the bottle with both his hands, a tussle emerged between the pair and Jacob managed to grab the bottle out of her hand and threw it onto the floor smashed to pieces. Don't think that's gonna stop me! Threatened Flamer. Yeah, yeah whatever, you're coming home with me!. Oh no I bloody well ain't! shouted Flamer. I AIN'T SETTING FOOT BACK IN THAT FLAT WHEN THAT DISGUST OF A HORE'S BEEN IN MY FLAT, MY BED!!. FLAMER GET A GRIP! Jacob shouted as he shook her. GET AWAY FROM ME! Flamer shouted as she turned round to walk away but Jacob grabbed her arm and twisted her around with her back against the brick wall. Don't you touch me Jacob…Flamer murmured with warning eyes. Come home with me and there won't be any tears replied Jacob. You lay one finger on me then I shall scream! Shouted Flamer. RIGHT! He screeched as he grabbed her by the legs and flipped her onto his back. GET OFF ME! Screamed Flamer. I WARNED YOU! Jacob shouted back and he started to carry her back across the gardens and across the square. GET OFF ME!! Screeched Flamer repeatedly thumping his back. Jacob struggled and put her down. Flamer slapped him across the face hard. He darted a viscous look at her. IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN THEN I SWEAR I'LL HAVE THE LAW SLAMMED DOWN ON YOU SO THAT BY LAW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME AT LEAST 5 METRES NEAR ME OR THE BABY!. Jacob let out a sarcastic laugh. AND IF YOU DO THAT, I'LL GET CUSTODY OF THE CHILD! BY TELLING THEM THAT YOU'RE AN UNFIT MOTHER! Screeched back Jacob. At this time everyone in the square was looking at them. OOH REALLY, AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT AYE??. WELL LOOK AT YOU FLAMER, YOU'RE A MESS!, BOOZING YOURSELF TO DEATH 24/7 WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD ABOUT THE BABY!. NOT TO MENTION THE HORRIBLE, CANIDING COW YOU REALLY ARE!. SHUT UP!! Shrieked Flamer as she charged at him and started to attack him, and Jacob grabbed her and pushed her hard causing her to trip and fall smashing her head on the metal side of the fountain. FLAMER! Called Danny as he ran over to her. She slowly lifted her slightly cracked bloody forehead. What have you done?? He breathed to Jacob. J-just keep him away from me sobbed Flamer taking cover behind Danny. This has gone to far Jacob. Started Danny. All she tried to do was make her marriage work with you and all you did was throw it back in her face…well now this is it. You keep away from her…And if you don't…I'll make sure you are slammed by the law…and you will face never being able to step foot near your wife again let alone your unborn child. Danny gave him a last look and hugged Flamer as they walked away. Everyone in the square gave him an evil look and resumed walking. Jacob put his hand over his mouth and legged it away back into his flat. Once there he legged it in, dropped his keys on the table, and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him and curled up into a ball on the bed crying his heart out.

…MORE TO COME…


End file.
